


Babysitting the Lances

by Madquinn13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: When the younger version of Sara is targeted by an Assassin Ava and Ray go under cover as babysitters to keep the Lance girls alive.





	Babysitting the Lances

“This is a terrible idea.” Sara was pinching the bridge of her nose trying to understand how anyone thought this was even close to being a good idea. 

“Look there is an assassin out to kill you. We know that an anomaly happens this week to itty bitty you.” Ray pointed out. “And you can’t remember where you were during this time so you have to stay on the ship so you don’t interact with little you.”

“I have smacked a younger version of myself.” Sara pointed out.

“And you have also destroyed all of time by coming up with the idea to time jump with yourself so you are not allowed to be anywhere near past or future you.” Ava was using her I’m the director voice which usually Sara would just roll her eyes at but this time just seemed to have accepted it. 

“Fine but you are not allowed to be a part of this mission.”

“No. I am not leaving past you’s side. I am not letting assassin try and kill you.” 

“And what do you plan to say to get that close? Hello Officer Lance you don’t know me but I am in love with your three year old daughter?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I did some research and your parents used a company that supplied vetted babysitters. So Nate is letting your Dad know he won tickets to a Rocket game and Ray is impersonating someone at the office so he can send me to keep an eye on you and Laurel.” 

“You need someone else.”

“Sara we both know I’ll protect any version of you with everything I am.”

“No, we always had two sitters. When there was only one Laurel and I would split up and abuse the fact that they couldn’t be in two places at once. If you’re posing as a sitter, you need someone else.”

“You’re only 3.”

“I was a handful as soon as I was born. I never used to sleep until Laurel was getting up for the day. I had Mom seeing spots she was so tired.” Sara couldn’t help but smile at the memory of her old family life. 

Ava gave Ray a harsh look and when that didn’t work she gave the same one to Zari who seemed to have caught on. 

“We’ll give you two a moment.” She was pushing Nate and Ray out and told Mick to follow but he muttered something about being comfortable and she yelled at him again to leave them alone and she’ll get him food. 

Soon the couple were alone on the bridge, Sara sitting on the table with Ava standing in front of her, between her legs with her arms around Sara’s waist. 

“It’ll only be a few days. I’ll have my comms the entire time. I am not letting this person hurt you or your family. I promise.” 

“I know. It’s just weird. Not being allowed to protect my own family from a threat I’m bringing to them.”

“I know baby. But we can’t risk something changing the timeline.” Ava brushed some hair that had fallen in Sara’s face. “Now, if I’m babysitting a three year old you, what is the quickest way to make sure you like me and you know don’t go insane Dennis the Menace on me?” 

“I should have Sharky already. Get him to like you and I’ll like you.” 

“Okay, how do I get a stuffed animal to like me?”

“I don’t know clearly I was nuts.” Sara laughed. “Candy is s fast way but also made Laurel and I devils as my parents constantly reminded us. Disney movies are good. You know how to use a VCR right?”

“Yes Sara I know how to use a VCR.” Ava rolled her eyes. “Was Beauty and the Beast out then? That is your favorite one.”

“Not back then. I didn’t like the nerdy girls until I was ten. Little Mermaid and Robin Hood were the tapes that had to be replaced a few times. Oh I don’t remember how early this was, but I remember breaking my leg once trying to do a jump kick I saw  in some movie and used...I wanna say a spaular as a weapon. So if you give three year old me a weapon I’ll probably love you forever.”

“I am not giving a three year old weapons.” 

“Probably for the best.” 

“So plop you in front of the TV watching Robin Hood and Little Mermaid and Sharky will love me?” 

“Yup.” 

…

Ava was sitting in the rental car, coffee in hand parked down the road from the Lance household, Ray sat next to her in the passenger seat with his own cup of coffee in hand. 

“So do you have any plans for how you’re going to look after Sara?” Ray asked smiling over at the director. 

“Feed her and put her in front of the tv until she falls asleep. I’m making sure no one kills her Ray I’m not trying to bond with the toddler version of Sara.” 

“Well I mean she’s three right? I bet she’d get a kick out of the cool experiments I have planned for Laurel.” 

“Ray we are not here to have fun. We are here to make sure that no one attacks them.” 

“We can do both.” He muttered. 

Ava ignored him instead turning her attention to her comms. 

“Beta Team North Report.” Ava spoke briskly into the comm device. When she got silence she repeated herself. 

“Is that me?” Zari asked.

“Are you positioned looking on the north side?” 

“...Yes…”

“Then that is you.”

“Oh. There was a cat that went across a street and a squirrel that ran over a neighbour’s roof but this is most boring suburb.”

“Beta Team South report.”

“I’m hungry.” 

“Mick have you seen something unusual?” 

“Yeah guy down the street, number 40, he takes his cat out for walks.” 

“Pencil mustache?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah he’s just a weirdo. He dies in like ten years and they find his body half eaten by the cat and the corpses of twenty dead cats all over his house. He didn’t like to get rid of his babies. He’s not our assassin.” 

“He just kissed the cat on the mouth with tongue.”

“Mick stop watching him!” 

“Hey guys so Quentin just called so wait an hour then go to the house. They were feeding the girls so at least that’s done for you.” 

“Thanks Nate.” 

When the hour came and they knocked on the door and were greeted by Dinah. 

“You’re new to the agency.”

“We are.” Ava answered before Ray could.

“Did they tell you anything?”

“Just that you have two adorable little girls.” Ray spoke up. 

“The agency said that?” Dinah seemed sceptical. 

“They warned us that the girls can get a bit...spirited at times.” 

“They have three settings. Asleep, fighting, and Tasmanian devil. Especially Sara. If she’s thirsty she can white milk or water. Trust me, Sara on a juice high is not something to handle on your first night.” 

“And Laurel?”

“She can have juice but not around Sara because she will make fun of her. Laurel can stay up until nine thirty but Sara has to be in bed by eight thirty, make sure she has her pacifier and Sharky otherwise she will just sit in bed and cry.” As Dinah explained the rules Ava was trying not to grin about how adorable Sara sounded. Dinah was bringing them into the house, Sara was in her booster seat that was strapped onto the kitchen chair her bowl of mac and cheese in front of her, Laurel was nowhere to be seen. 

“Laurel is in her room reading one of her books.” Dinah explained as if reading Ava and Ray’s mind. 

“Down Mommy. I wanna be out.” Sara whined struggling against the straps in the booster seat. 

“Not until you finish your dinner.” Dinah ran a hand through Sara’s dirty blonde locks which were in a light braid. 

“No.”

“Then you are staying in your seat.” She looked at Ava. “You might need to reheat it for her. She is stubborn.” She warned her. 

“Thank you. They’ll be fine I promise.” Soon the parents were out the door and Ava was alone downstairs with three year old Sara who was just staring at her. 

“I wan cookies.” Sara spoke up finally. 

“Not until you finish your dinner.” 

“No wan cookies now!” 

“No.” 

“Yes!”

“Sara if you don’t finish your dinner then you’re going right to bed.” Ava decided to try and use threats. 

“Cookies!” Ava pinched her nose. Right Sara never did well with threats. 

“Just sit there and eat your dinner!” She used her director voice going to the other side of the kitchen so she could keep an eye on her charge while not being heard speaking to her girlfriend. “Sara I need your help.”

“What did you do?”

“I have done nothing, you are refusing to eat your dinner and keep demanding cookies.”

“So give me the cookies.” 

“You told me not to give you candy.” Ava sighed leave it to Sara to want to give in to three year old her. When Sara didn’t respond Ava was starting to get annoyed. “Are you still there?”

“The cookie talk made me want cookies.” Sara explained. 

“Did you have dinner?”

“I’m an adult. Cookies are dinner.” 

“That’s not how it works….you haven’t grown up at all.”

“You’re only just realising that?” Sara laughed. Ava rolled her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Sara trying to climb out of her seat. 

“Sara what are you doing? You’re going to get hurt.” Ava rushed over and caught the chair before it tumbled entirely. “Please don’t do that again Sara, you can hurt yourself.” 

“Is younger me being a handful?” Ava heard her Sara’s voice in her ear. 

“You know she is.” Ava muttered. 

“I wan down!” The three year old pouted slamming her fist down on the table. 

“Not until you eat your supper.” Ava tried to stress. When little Sara seemed to understand that she was not getting her way, her bottom lip started to quiver and Ava knew just what was going to happen. She saw the tears start to build up in her bright blue eyes. “Shh it’s okay, don’t cry. How about you eat this yummy food and afterwards we’ll get Sharky and watch Little Mermaid?”

“No!” She screamed throwing the bowl to the floor causing it to shatter. 

“Sara!” Ava yelled as Sara began once again to try and knock the chair down. “Just stay still until I have the glass cleaned up okay?”

…

Ava had Sara now in her PJs, on the couch with Sharky and her pacifier wrapped up in a fuzzy Princess blanket. 

Sara was clearly tired, her eyes kept slowly closing only to snap open. She was fighting to stay awake. 

Whenever Ava made a move to carry Sara up to bed the toddler would get fussy and move away from her. 

“Stop being mean to Sara!” Laurel yelled. Ava wasn’t sure when she came down but Ray was nowhere to be found. 

“I’m not being mean to Sara Laurel. She’s sleepy I’m trying to bring up to bed.”

“You yelled at her.”

“I was scared. I didn’t want her to get hurt.” Ava defended herself to a five year old. 

“You shouldn’t yell!” Laurel yelled. Sara looked away from her movie and turned to her sister. “Let’s go upstairs Sara.” Laurel held out her hand and Sara, dragging Sharky and the blanket behind her got off the couch and moved over to Laurel. 

Ava watched as Laurel and Sara went upstairs and into Sara’s room. 

Ray came out of the bathroom. 

“Where are they?” He asked assuming from the look Ava was giving him that he did something bad. 

“Sara’s room. She was practically falling asleep on the couch but she wouldn’t let me bring her up to bed. You have any issues with Laurel?”

“Nope. She was reading quietly in her room. What was the crash and yelling about?” 

“Sara pushed her bowl of mac and cheese to the floor and tried to tip over the chair she was on. I didn’t want her falling let alone falling on broken glass.” 

“Sara really was a handful wasn’t she?”

“Yeah it’ll be  _ eventful _ if our kids take after her.” Ava thought out loud not even realizing she was speaking out loud. 

“You and Sara are talking about kids?”

“What? Oh, no. God no. Sara doesn’t like talking about commitment, she tenses up and I swear she starts looking for the closest way out if anyone even mentions more commitment than what we have already. I honestly doubted I could get her to commit to monogamy let alone to living together.”

“You guys don’t live together .” 

“Not full time but before John came waltzing in about how you guys set loose a bunch of magical creatures I asked Sara to move in and she agreed.” Ava sighed. “So she’s moved in part time. She has her clothes and things at my place and when she isn’t living on the Waverider she’s living with me in our place.” 

“I’m glad you guys have some semblance of normal.” Ray said before he watched Laurel leave Sara’s room glaring at them both. 

“She won’t sleep if she thinks you two are having fun without her! So shush!”

“Sorry. Why don’t you and I go downstairs and we’ll leave Ava up here to make sure Sara’s okay?”

“No she’s mean. She yelled at Sara and scared her.” 

“Okay we’ll go in your room and do a puzzle okay? Keep it quiet.” 

“She goes downstairs away from Sara.”

“I need to make sure Sara is okay Laurel that’s why we’re here.” 

“No you scare her! Stay away from her!” 

“Shh Laurel you’re yelling. Listen why don’t I stay up here with Sara in case she has bad dreams and you and Ava do a puzzle downstairs.” Ray suggested ignoring the looks from Ava. 

“Okay but you gotta be nice to Sara. She’s still a baby.” Laurel warned Ray before going downstairs with Ava. 

…

They had gotten Laurel to bed on time. Nate was stationed keeping on eye outside the girls’ windows, Ray was downstairs and Ava was on the steps flicking through family photo albums smiling at how cute Sara was. 

“Hey guys there’s someone walking up to the house.” Zari warned. 

“I’ll shrink, come down here Ava.” 

“On the way.” 

The person walking up to the house was a neighbour, he was dropping off a case of beer to Quentin and a bottle of wine to Dinah as a thank you for the dinner party last week. 

“Isn’t suburban life great.” Zari muttered when Ray informed them what it was.

“I’m going back upstairs to keep an eye on them.” Ava went back to the stairs and noticed that Sara’s door was open. She shut it behind her the last time she checked on Sara.

She peeked into the room and frowned. The bed was empty. The room was empty, not even Sharky or the pacifier wa left. The curtains were blowing hard into the room.

She ran to the window but there was no sign of anyone climbing in or out. She went next door to Laurel’s room and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Sara curled up in Laurel’s bed nuzzling into the pillow. Laurel was sitting between Sara and the door. 

What really caught Ava’s attention was what Laurel was holding in her tiny hands. 

A big pistol pointed at Ava.

“You’re a bad guy. You gave Sara nightmares!” Laurel glared at her. 

“I’m not a bad guy and I’m sorry that I scared Sara. But sweetie I need you to give me the gun.” Ava was slowly walking forward with both her hands out palms toward Laurel and sleeping Sara. “If that gun goes off it’ll wake Sara and it will scare it. It’ll be so loud that it will hurt her ears. Just hand me the gun okay?” 

Laurel looked back at Sara and that was when Ava rushed in and disarmed her. She checked the gun first and thankfully it was unloaded and the safety was on. Laurel wasn’t in danger of accidentally shooting her sister. 

“Where did you get this gun?” 

“Daddy’s special box.” 

“Come on, show me where the box is, we’ll put the gun back together then I’ll tuck you back in bed.” 

“You gotta leave Sara. When she’s scared she likes to sleep with me. ‘Cause I’m her big sister and that means I protect her.” 

“Okay, we won’t wake up Sara. We’ll be back before she notices.” 

…

“Something is happening! I can feel myself disappear!” Sara sounded panicked over the comms.

“Sara I am looking at you right now. Nothing is happening to three year old you. You’re asleep with Laurel in her bed. You got your little butt up in the air it’s adorable. Here I’ll send you a picture.” Ava snapped a picture from the doorway and sent it off to Sara’s phone. 

Ray rushed past Ava and went straight to the bed picking up both Sara and Laurel before running back past Ava. 

“The heaters are leaking! It’s a gas leak! Get out!” Ray yelled. 

“We never had gas heating. Ava if Ray thinks there’s a gas leak it’s coming from something else.” 

“Little Sara isn’t breathing! I’m going to start CPR!” 

“Take little me and Laurel to the drop ship. Get them here. Gideon can treat them.”

…

Ava was watching her Sara pace around the room. 

“It’s going to be okay. Gideon is taking care of little you. You stopped disappearing.” Ava tried to reach out and pull Sara to her but Sara was too far out.   

“Someone trying to kill me is fine. I’m used to it. But they could have killed Laurel. They could have blown up the house.” 

“Sara. don’t think about all that now.” 

“Why not? The last time I had time assassins after me they attacked me at my Dad’s work. She almost killed him! I don’t care if someone wants to kill me. But all I do is put targets on my family. When I ran from the league, they kidnapped my mom, they poisoned Laurel to lure me out of hiding.”

“We’ll protect them as much as possible.”

“That’s impossible. I was traveling through time when Laurel and Dad were both murdered. I couldn’t protect them.” 

Ava got up and pulled Sara back to the step Ava was sitting on and pulled Sara onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her tightly. 

“None of it is your fault. You can’t be everywhere at once. No one can.” Ava tried to reassure her. 

…

Ray finished scanning the Lance family home. Whatever gas was released into it that hurt Sara and Laurel it wasn’t present anymore. The assassin was still at large but at least they stopped her this time. 

Zari was checking through the other homes to make sure the assassin wasn’t hidden in one of them just waiting for the Legends to leave. 

“Hey guys, I think we stumbled into an episode of SVU. This neighbor has way too many photos of Laurel and Sara.” 

“What?” Ava looked over at Sara who curled up in bed after her mini break down. 

“There’s a lot of photos of them in this guy’s house. It’s like he took them through fences, none of them have them looking at the camera. I don’t think they knew he was taking their photo.” 

“Which house did you break into?” Ray asked from his spot now on the front lawn. 

“Red one three doors down.” 

“I’ll be right there. Anyone home?”

“Yeah he’s asleep on the couch.” 

“I’ll have Gideon check the papers, see if he was caught.” 

“Um...that’s okay.”

“Why?”

“He’s burnt.” Mick grunted. “Don’t like Pedos.”

“You...Mick you can’t do that!”

“I mean if he’s gonna burn someone alive, there aren’t many better candidates…”

“Everyone knew about Mr. Johnson. The cops didn’t have enough evidence for an arrest but everyone knew what he was. He used to offer Laurel and I rides home every day but Dad had it drilled in Laurel what he was.”

“Only Laurel?”

“He did the puppy trick on me and I fell for it but Laurel was there and she stopped me from getting in the car when I was six. I got yelled at so much.” Sara decided to pipe in. 

“Alright, just make it look like an accident okay?” 


End file.
